Academy: Collision Course
| number = | miniseries = | minino = | author =William Shatner with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens | editor = | illustrator = | narrator = | publisher = | format =Hardcover | published =October 2007 | reformat =Paperback | reprint =November 2008 | pages =464 | ISBN =1-416-50396-X | omnibus = | date = | stardate = | altcover = | caption = |}} Collision Course is set before Star Trek: The Original Series as James T. Kirk enters Starfleet Academy. Introduction (blurb) From Amazon.com... If you think you know how it all began, think again... Young Jim Kirk wants nothing to do with Starfleet, and never wants to leave Earth. In the summer of 2249, he's a headstrong seventeen-year-old barely scraping by in San Francisco, haunted by horrific memories from his past. In the same city, a nineteen-year-old alien named Spock is determined to rise above the emotional turmoil of his mixed-species heritage. He's equally determined to show his parents he has what it takes to be a Vulcan - even it means exposing a mysterious conspiracy at the heart of the Vulcan Embassy, stretching to the farthest reaches of the Federation's borders. There, a chilling new threat has arisen to test Federation's deepest held belief that war is a thing of the past and that a secure future can be forged through peaceful means alone. But it is in San Francisco, home to Starfleet Academy, where that threat will be met by two troubled teenage boys driven to solve the mystery that links them both. In time, the universe will come to know these young rebels as Captain James T. Kirk and Mr. Spock...two of the Federation's greatest heroes. Yet before they were heroes, they were simply conflicted teenagers, filled with raw ambition and talent, not yet seasoned by wisdom and experience, searching for their unique directions in life - a destiny they'll discover on one fateful night in San Francisco, when two lives collide, and two legends are born. STAR TREK: ACADEMY: COLLISION COURSE sets the stage for an exciting new era of Star Trek adventure, and for the first time reveals Kirk and Spock as they were , and how they began their journey to become the Kirk and Spock we know today. Summary References Characters :Zee Bayloff • Bearden • • Bohrom • Matthew Caul • Billy Clute • Elissa Corso • • Andrew Jude Dedo • Del Mar • Philip Peter Dewhurst • Alun Fifield • Shaun Finnegan • Mary Elizabeth Gianni • Gilfillan • Amanda Grayson • Abel Griffyn • Luis Hamer • • Tay Hébert • • Joonie-Ben • • Aki Kimura • Kodos • George Joseph Kirk • George Samuel Kirk • James T. Kirk/ • Tyler Light • Eugene Mallory • Elias Mathur • Bish Salim Mubarak • Naderi • Ahmed Najoori • • Mahina Otago • Paisley • Christopher Pike • Mer Proctor • Rickard • Chinatsu Rin • • Donny Roy • • Sarek • Darskin Sauder • Charles Anthony Silver • Spock/ • Strad • Phillip Frederick Swarts • • T'Rev • Edith Zaglada Jonathan Archer • Carmichael • Cheshire cat • Zefram Cochrane • • Sherlock Holmes • Tiberius Kirk • Winona Kirk • • • • Machiavelli • E. McBain • Henry Miller • Myron • Skon • M. Spillane • Surak • Jacqueline Susann • Tiberius • T'Pol Starships and vehicles :automated ocean freighter • Class F shuttlecraft • • ( ) • • flyer • groundcar • Helen Hogg (shuttlecraft) • hoverbus • K-series vehicle • Mariner Princess • monorail • Orion corsair • Pacific Rome • • Random Wave • SFPS patrol car • sky rover • staff car • • • • • Enterprise (NX-01) • escape pod • Joonie-Ben's freighter • • lifepod • magtrain • Phoenix • Romulan drone-ship • Locations :511 Lounge • Aldrin Engineering Hall • Archer Hall • bridge • cargo bay • cargo deck • Earth • Erickson Hub • The Garden of Venus • Golden Gate Bridge • • Helstrom III • Lily One • Lily Sloane Complex • Milky Way Galaxy • Neptune • New Union Square • North America • Pacific Ocean • Pacific Street • Presidio Boulevard • Presidio Gate • Regurgitation Row • San Francisco • San Francisco Bay • Spacedock • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Headquarters • Starfleet Training Center • STC Building No. 5 • Tarsus IV • transporter room • Tucker Systematics Center • United Earth Transportation Hub • universe • Utility Building 2 • Vulcan Embassy • Z. Hall Alpha Centauri • Andoria • Annapolis • Burke Hall • Chinatown • Colonial Agricultural Support Hall • Colorado Springs • Delta Vega I • Denobula • Des Moines • Exploratorium • Helstrom Nebula • Helstrom Nebula Development Region • Iowa • Lake Armstrong • Laurel Blair Salton Medical Clinic • Luna • Mars • Mayweather Building • Menzel V • Mount Olympus • Mount Seleya • New City • New Montana • New Zealand • New Zealand Penal Settlement • Nren Prime • Pluto • Risa • Riverside • Rome • Shi'Kahr • sickbay • sil'Rahn Desert • South Pacific • Stockholm • Tellar • • Tranquility Park • Triton Station • United Earth Embassy on Vulcan • Utopia Planitia • Venus • • West Point • West Virginia Races and cultures :Denobulan • Human (Irish • Maori • Martian • Roman • Russian) • Orion • Risan • Vulcan/Vulcanian Andorian • Arcadian • Klingon • Romulan • Tellarite • Xiicalli • Xindi States and organizations :Academy Security • Alpha Team • Blue Team • Bureau of Colonial Affairs • Byzantine Empire • Central Bureau of Penology • Coalition of Planets • Department of General Services • DGS Steering Committee • Federation Security • Gold Team • Junior Explorers • Karolinska Institute • Klingon Empire • MACO • Martian Colonies • Merchant Marine • Naval Academy • San Francisco Protective Services • Spacedock Control • Space Force Academy • Star Cadets • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service • Starfleet Justice Division • Starfleet Security • Starfleet Technical • Sydney Opera Company • United Earth • United Earth Space Probe Agency • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan Science Academy Ranks and titles :admiral • ambassador • assassin • barber • biologist • captain • clerk • clown • club greeter • commandant • commander • commanding officer • Command Master Chief • communications engineer • communications specialist • company commander • conduct advisor • consular agent • crew boss • crewmate • curator • dancer • director • • engineer • farmer • flight controller • general • geologist • governor • instructor • intake officer • judge • Judge Advocate General • lawyer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • maintenance worker • master-at-arms • Master Chief • Master Chief Petty Officer • mechanic • midshipman • officer • petty officer • philosopher • pilot • pirate • plebe • politician • • psychologist • quartermaster • referee • representative • safety officer • scholar • science adviser • scientist • security agent • security noncom • security officer • senior officer • server • shopkeeper • soldier • special agent • special agent-in-charge • spy • stevedore • superintendent • teacher • technician • trader • warlord • warrior • yeoman Science and technology :accelerator chamber • acoustic baffles • adaptive camouflage connector • adrenaline • airlock • animal • antigrav plate • antigrav tray • antigrav work platform • antimatter • antimatter charge • artificial gravity • artificial intelligence • astrophysics • atmosphere • automated cargo handler • battery • bicorder • biology • block inhaler • blood • blunderbuss • boomerang • carbon • cargo transporter • Casimir emitter • Celsius • centimeter • chemistry • chronometer • class-one laser • class-eight laser • clock • clone • coma • command chair • communicator • compass • computer • cosmetics wand • court recorder • credit wafer • currency card • • databank • data card • data wafer • deflector shield • delta-radiation monitor • desk screen • diameter • dilithium • disruptor • DNA • earthquake • ecosystem • egg • encryption key • energy • environmental modulator headband • environmental suit • fire • flashdriver • flintlock • floodlight • force field • galaxy • gas giant • generator • gravity • Great San Andreas Quake of '42 • gun • hair • hammer • hand laser • heart • hemisphere • holo-entertainment • hologram • holosign • holosimulation • homemade override • hour • ice • ID card • identifier code • imager • impulse port • inductance cuffs • industrial phaser • inertial-damping mesh • isobinary chip • isotope • jammer • kilogram • kilometer • landing skid • laser • laser pistol • laser rifle • life support • light-year • loudspeaker • M-4 module • magnetosphere • maneuvering thruster • mathematics • matter • medicine • memory module • metalloprotein • meter • millimeter • minute • mirror • modular power converter • myostatin inhibitor • nanofilm • nano-scale filament • nasal filter • navigation screen • navigation shield • nebula • nitrogen • oil • oxygen • padd • palmlight • Pauli-exclusion probe • payment sensor • pen • phase cannon • phase weapon • phaser • phaser bank • photonic impeller blades • photon torpedo • plasma • plasma coolant • plasma globe • plasma intercooler • polykey • power cell • power generator • power node • power transfer conduit • power transfer grid • pressure dome • privacy earpiece • probe • protein • protein inhibitor • quantum-code transmitter • quantum entanglement • quantum interference grid • quantum isolator • radiation • rain • range-delimiter card • ration card • receiver • repulsor field • Riemann hypothesis • Riemann zeta function • sandstorm • satellite • scanner • seatbelt • security bar • security register • security scanner • sensor • sensor repeater • sensor station • sensor wand • shovel • snow • sonic shower • space • starbase • Starfleet 10-57 Mark B • starship • star • star system • streetlamp • stylus • subspace • subspace transmitter • subspace transponder • supernova • telomere scanner • temperature-control system • terraforming • thruster • thruster pack • torpedo • tourist translation device • tracking module • tractor beam • transporter • transporter pad • transtator • transtator filament • tricorder • turbolift • viewport • viewscreen • volcano • warp bubble • warp core • warp drive • warp nacelle • warp physics • warp plasma • wheel • windshield Other references :2246 • 2348 • 13th century • 21st century • 23rd century • Academy's Honor Concept • alien • alphabet • anniversary • aquarium • archaeology • August • Babel Conferences • Babel Expansion Treaty of 2312 • badminton • baseball bat • Battle of Upsilon Andromedae • beer • bird • birthday • book • boomer • bureaucracy • butterfly • calendar • candy • cat • century • chess • chicken • Chinese food • citrus • city • Class M • Class P • claustrophobia • clothing • clownfish • coffee • college • colony • Commissioning Day • Common Era • concentrate bar • copper • court-martial • credit • crystal • day • deck map • demon • dinosaur • dog • dominoes • duranium • elf • emergency shuttle ration • • Flower Duet • flower • frog • fruit • fungus • ginger tea • grain • ham • helmet • history • hockey • holding cell • homeworld • honey • honeymoon • horse • humanoid • IDIC • iron • January • July • kaiidth • Kir'Shara • kiss • knife • kolinahr • Labordor Retriever • lacrosse • Lakme • leather • library • lirpa • logic • lunar water • mantra • Martian zinnia • medallion • merit badge • metal • meteoroid • • mollusk • Monday • money • month • moon • moonlet • mothball • museum • music • Nobel Prize • novel • oak • Once Is Not Enough • opera • orange • Orion language • ostrich • penal colony • perfume • philosophy • pig • pizza • planet • plastic • plomeek • polyduranium • pon farr • Project Echion • psychology • puppet • quadrant • quantum language • Romulan War • rubber • salt • Saturday • saucer separation • school • seaweed • second • sehlat • seleth • shal-lo-fee • Sharielian impressionism • snake • soba noodle • soccer • song • Spaceman's Cocktail • spice • Starfleet Recruits' Manuel • Starfleet's Uniform Code of Justice • Starfleet Vocational Aptitude Tests • Stark whiskey • steak • suicide • summer • Sunday • Tarsus IV Emergency Measures Act • tattoo • tea • telepathy • Tellarite mudsketch • text book • Thursday • transcattle • transparent aluminum • Trimega Insurrection • Tropic of Cancer • uniform • university • Valley of the Dolls • vegetable • Vulcan language • Warp Field Qualification Tests • water • week • ''wehk'' wood • World War III • worm • xenophobia • year • yodeling • Zee-Magnees Prize Information Related Stories Connections The character of Aki Kimura is supposedly the great-grandson of Hoshi Sato. Hoshi and her husband, Takashi Kimura, perished on Tarsus IV, according to the text prepared for a Starfleet computer screen for , but their names are not actually mentioned in the novel. Category:TOS novels Category:Hardcovers